Drabble Sammlung
by ebony-zoot
Summary: Ich habe jetzt meine ganzen Drabbles nochmal zusammen gerafft und in eins gepackt
1. 20 Zentimeter

20 Zentimeter

Verächtlich schüttelte Hermione ihren Kopf, Severus neigte mal wieder zu Übertreibungen.

„Severus, du kannst mir vieles erzählen, aber das glaub ich dir nicht. Ich meine ich will dich ja nicht beleidigen. Aber 20 Zentimeter?!"

„Ich habe ein sehr gutes Augenmaß, ich bin Zaubertränkelehrer und da verlasse ich mich voll und ganz auf meine Genauigkeit. ER ist 20 Zentimeter und keinen Millimeter weniger"

Anflug von Ärger und Empörung schwang in seiner Stimme mit und er wurde leicht rot. Bei so etwas täuschte er sich nicht.

„Ja, schon okay. Aber wenn er nicht 20 Zentimeter ist, dann können wir das gleich sein lassen!" meinte Hermione besänftigend „Wir vermessen ihn einfach noch mal!"

Kopfschüttelnd nahm sie ihm den Faden aus der Hand und hielt ein Lineal dran.

„19,9 cm. Nochmal Glück gehabt!"


	2. Misston in der schönsten Melodie

Copyright: Severus und Hermione gehören nach wie vor J.K. Rowling und ich habe sie auch nicht gefragt ob ich ihre Charaktere für meine Geschichten benutzen darf, da ich damit kein Geld verdiene. Ich hoffe sie ist mir nicht böse...

Danke an: Mich, meinen Bruder y toda la familia. Meinen PC, meine Tastatur und mein Gehirn

Misston in der schönsten Melodie

Severus Snape lehnte sich in sein weiches Bett und wartete sehnsüchtig auf Hermine, die nur mal schnell ins Bad gegangen war.

Für ihn schien alles perfekt. Er hatte eine hübsche Frau, ein schönes kleines Haus und Urlaub.

Was konnte es also schöneres geben als die Tage mit seiner Frau im Bett zu verbringen?

Ein Markerschütternder Schrei durchbrach seine idyllische Welt und er fuhr erschrocken hoch.

„NEEEEEIIIIN!!!!!!" ertönte es kurz darauf aus dem Badezimmer. Ein Schrei der so sterbensängstlich kam, das Severus spürte wie er eine Gänsehaut bekam.

Ohne weiter zu überlegen hastete er ins Badezimmer zu seiner Frau, die vollkommen weiß im Gesicht war.

„Uschi Glas Hautcreme!" jammerte sie und deutete auf ein Glas, dessen Inhalt sie sich wohl gerade ins Gesicht geschmiert hatte.


	3. Verbotene Sucht

Verbotene Sucht

Severus wusste das es **verboten** war, aber dennoch spürte er dieses Verlangen. Einfach zur Haustür gehen, sie würden schon öffnen...

**Geist** und Seele waren schon benebelt, alleine von seinen Gedanken.

Mit zittrigen Knien ging er noch einen Schritt auf die Türe zu. **Trotz **der Kälte die herrschte wurde ihm **unerträglich** heiß und seine Finger wurden schwitzig.

Er sah zu Lucius, seinem **Vermittler** in dieser Sache, der ihm aufmunternd zunickte, als Severus die Schwelle betreten hatte und nun durchatmend die Klingel drückte.

Hastig sahen sie sich an und rannten hysterisch lachend die Straße runter.

Ja, er liebte es Klingelmännchen zu spielen!


	4. Verwüstung

Verwüstung

Völlig erschöpft und keuchend vor Anstrengung, rannte Severus in seine Wohnung,

verdammt wie konnte er nur so leichtsinnig sein und vergessen die Tür zu schließen?!

Entsetzt und mit Tränen in den Augen blickte er auf das Schlachtfeld das mal seine Wohnung gewesen war, dabei war er gerade mal 5 Minuten weg gewesen.

Er hatte nur den Müll runtergetragen, aber er wusste schon immer das Lucius zu allem fähig war.

Mit ansteigender Wut im Bauch bahnte er sich einen Weg durch das Schlachtfeld und blickte sich suchend um.

„Hab ich dich!" flüsterte er und sah hinauf zur Gardinenstange auf der ein kleiner Wellensittich trohnte. „Komm sofort darunter, oder ich red kein Wort mehr mit dir!"


	5. Wahre Feinde

Der wahre Feind

Severus bemerkte nicht mehr die verworrene Umgebung um sich herum. Für ihn zählte nur noch eins und das war diese kleine fette Kröte mitten auf der nassen Straße. Was sie ihm getan hatte interessierte ihn nicht, er hasste sie! Sie war der Grund für sein Versagen!

Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er mit seinem Auto auf sie zu raste und die Kröte mit seinen Breitreifen doch nur halb traf.

Vor seinem Auge formte sich ein großes „Looser"

Wütend sprang er auf und schrie:

„Verdammte Computerspiele, da bleib ich lieber bei einem guten Buch, wenigstens kann ich da nicht verlieren!"


End file.
